When requests are received by content provider systems from a variety of different types of devices, such as mobile phones, smart phones, PDAs, laptop computing systems, and desktop computing systems, the content provider systems select and provide responsive stored content. A variety of different types of stored content could be selected and provided, such as documents, spreadsheets, videos, pictures, music, and web pages by way of example.
Unfortunately, the selection and delivery of responsive stored content by content provider systems may not always result in the best suited content being delivered for either the user or the requesting device. For example, other stored content which might have been more suitable for the user at the requesting device will not be recognized by content provider systems. Additionally, other related stored content which was not directly requested, but might be desirable to provide to the user will not be identified and provided by content provider systems. Further, content provider systems may not select and provide stored content in the most appropriate format for different constraints relating to the requesting device, such as screen size, available bandwidth, storage capacity, and processing capability.